38 minut
by euphoria814
Summary: Sheppard walczy o życie i Rodney też, ale o przyszłość ich wszystkich. Jak zawsze. I to powinna być już norma. Seria Odcinkowa: 5


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Rodney potrafił znaleźć tysiące rzeczy, które mogłyby zająć mu trzydzieści osiem minut.

Badanie urządzeń, które pozostawili za sobą Starożytni pochłaniało podobną ilość czasu, gdy Zelenka przeciążał przypadkowo reaktory, przerywając mu. Był w stanie skrócić do trzydziestu ośmiu minut spotkania z Elizabeth, które i tak nie wnosiły nic nowego. Nie mieli postępów i wiedziała o tym, ale i tak żądała raportów.

Trzydzieści osiem minut mógłby trwać jego lunch, ale to byłoby marnotrawstwo. Nie miał ani sekundy wolnego czasu. A jeśli miał to wolał poświęcać go Johnowi.

I tak dotarliśmy do punktu, w którym trzydzieści osiem minut zostawało odpowiednio wykorzystane i żadna sekunda nie stanowiła pustej współrzędnej na czterowymiarowej przestrzeni, w której Rodney widział świat zazwyczaj.

Przez trzydzieści osiem minut mogliby się całować, aż jego wargi stałyby się opuchnięte, a John zacząłby wydawać te gardłowe odgłosy, które tylko nakręcały go bardziej. Minęły całe dni od ich kolejnego wspólnego prysznica, który pozostawił ich bardziej brudnych i spoconych niż byli początkowo. I Rodneya bawiłby ten paradoks – jak każdy podobny – ale John nagi wsunął się pod przykrycia i zrobił mu miejsce w swoim łóżku, zapraszając go do spędzenia wspólnie nocy. I chociaż ich baraszkowanie pod prysznicem odebrało im chęci na więcej, spanie z Sheppardem było całkiem przyjemnym doświadczeniem. John nawet nieprzytomny, ewidentnie żył. Jego długie kończyny przemieszczały się przez całą noc z jednej strony łóżka na drugą, nogi wplątały się między uda Rodneya, ręce Shepparda początkowo obejmujące go w ramionach, zabezpieczające przed upadkiem, zaczęły szukać lepszej przestrzeni. I tak Rodney obudził się o poranku z Johnem leżącym na jego klatce piersiowej. Oddychającym przez uchylone usta. Mógłby się w niego wpatrywać trzydzieści osiem minut oraz wieczność, która nadeszłaby później. Mogliby to jednak przeliczyć na trzydziesto-ośmiominutowe odstępy, tylko nie widział w tym sensu.

Kiedy leżeli w ten sposób – on obejmując Shepparda, a John nieprzytomny i ufnie w niego wtulony – Rodney nie był pewien czy chce wychodzić na zewnątrz. Świat za drzwiami miał w stosunku do niego wymagania, a Zelenka zapewne zamierzał go wypytywać czy Rodney na pewno dobrze się czuje.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał John, rozciągając się na tyle na ile pozwalała mu niewielka przestrzeń.

ooo

\- McKay, czy możesz to naprawić? – spytał John, wpatrując się w niego z podłogi skoczka, gdzie Teyla starała się zbadać skórę wokół wielkiego robala, który przyssał się do szyi majora.

Rodney polizał spierzchnięte wargi ze śrubokrętem w dłoni i wyciągniętym panelem, którego kryształy świeciły jasno. Skoczek na szczęście się nie przeciążył chociaż przyblokowali się we wrotach, a to dawało im dokładnie trzydzieści osiem minut życia zanim mechanizm sam doprowadzi do zamknięcia i wszyscy zostaną wchłonięci przez kosmiczną próżnię.

Oczywiście Sheppard mógł zginąć o wiele szybciej, bo cholerny robal pożerał go od środka i to było widać.

Trzydzieści osiem minut mogło stać się wiecznością, jeśli to były ostatnie chwile, które spędzali razem. Jego dłonie się pociły, gdy spoglądał na Johna, sparaliżowany strachem o wszystko i nic konkretnie. Jeśli Sheppard miał zginąć przed nimi, nie miałby wiele czasu go opłakiwać. Trzydzieści osiem minut było relatywne.

Podążyliby za nim w mniej niż mrugnięciem okiem i Rodney zaczynał dostrzegać w tym małe pocieszenie.

\- McKay – warknął John i to zabrzmiało naprawdę groźnie. – Musisz zamknąć dysze silników – poinformował go, jakby Rodney nie wiedział w czym tkwi problem. – Markham i Stackhouse są uwięzieni w drugiej części skoczka – przypomniał mu, dysząc ciężko. – Masz trzydzieści sześć minut – dorzucił Sheppard i od tak czar prysł.

W jego umyśle czas płynął inaczej. Potrafił go dowolnie skracać i wydłużać. Niekiedy siedział gapiąc się w przestrzeń, gdy miał kilka wolnych minut i przypominał sobie wszystko co wiedział o Johnie. Spędzone razem minuty i noce, w które zdecydowali się przekradać do swoich kwater. Nie sypiali zawsze razem. Rodney czuł, że obaj potrzebowali czasem przestrzeni, ale to jakoś ich nie dzieliło – nie jak w przypadku jego i tej dziewczyny na studiach, która po drugiej randce chciała z nim zamieszkać.

I nie dochodziło do niej, że nadal był niepełnoletni i na marnym stypendium rządowym. Zapewne pod czujnym okiem CIA.

Sheppard był inny. Jego priorytety wydawały się Rodneyowi nieznane, bo skoro nie chodziło o seks – a ten zaczynał się przydarzać – Rodney tracił oparcie. Jego teorie stały się błędne. Przede wszystkim świat stanął na głowie, gdy Carson ze wszystkich ludzi okazał się mieć rację – rozmowa wystarczyła. Między nim a Johnem zapanowało zrozumienie i chociaż Sheppard nie naciskał na niego, gdy się całowali, Rodney częściej niż rzadziej zrzucał ubrania, czując się mile połechtanym, gdy major spoglądał na niego z głodem w oczach. Wiedział, że jego ciało nie jest doskonałe, ale John pozwalał mu o tym zapomnieć. A może nawet oszukiwać się trochę, bo jego reakcje na nagość Rodneya były przeróżne.

Czasami po prostu uchylały się jego usta, innym razem rozszerzały źrenice i Rodney wyłapywał to wszystko, czując przyjemną satysfakcję. Jedno jednak pozostało stałe; John dotykał jego skóry palcami początkowo delikatnie, jakby nie chciał niczego popędzać, ale górę nad nim brał głód i koniec końców zaciskał na jego ramionach ręce odrobinę za mocno, zostawiając na jego skórze ślady, które schodziły w ciągu kilku dni.

Carson nigdy nie żartował z tych siniaków, chociaż musiał znać ich pochodzenie.

Ten sam Carson Beckett, który teraz doradzał Fordowi zabicie majora dla jego własnego dobra i Rodney nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Panel skoczka wisiał nad jego głową prawie do końca rozmontowany, a on dalej nie znalazł pokryw silnika. Mechanizmy Starożytnych nigdy nie były oczywiste, ale co gorsza intuicyjne, więc aby postępować według ich logicznych prawideł, musiałby stać się jednym z nich. I najwyraźniej nie przewidzieli tego.

\- Zabić? – wyrwało się Rodneyowi i wpatrywał się w szoku jak Ford wyciągnął zestaw do defibrylacji. – Ale impuls elektryczny…

 _\- Zatrzyma jego serce_ \- usłyszał głos Carsona w słuchawce.

Spojrzał na zegarek trochę wstrząśnięty. Pozostało im zaledwie kilka minut. Liczba trzydzieści osiem nie była już wiążąca. Czas skurczył się nieubłaganie, a John spoglądał na niego, jakby chciał przeprosić, co było niedorzeczne. Zastanawiał się czy jeśli będzie chciał pożegnać się teraz z Sheppardem to Teyla i Ford będą zaskoczeni. Czy wiedzieli o nich od samego początku. Aiden zapewne nie, był za młody, aby mieć doświadczenie w wyłapywaniu niuansów, ale Atozjanka miała w sobie takie pokłady mądrości, że przerażały czasem nawet jego.

\- Rodney – wychrypiał Sheppard. – Zamknij te cholerne klapy, bo jeśli Ford nie przywróci mi pracy serca, będzie to musiał zrobić Carson po drugiej stronie wrót. I musimy się tam jakoś dostać – powiedział John i Rodney przełknął.

\- Nie zdążę, wiem które obwody, ale do sprawdzenia ich…

\- Zgaduj – powiedział krótko John i kącik jest ust drgnął, jakby był z niego cholernie dumny, że do końca dograli swoje role.

Teyla odsłoniła klatkę piersiową majora i Rodney nie mógł na to patrzeć. Musiał znosić krzyki Johna, gdy posypywali robala solą. Nie chciał patrzeć na to jak Sheppard znowu umiera.

Spojrzał niepewnie na śrubokręt w dłoni i poczekał aż Teyla przejdzie z nieprzytomnym – technicznie już martwym Johnem w horyzont zdarzeń. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy nie zmarnował trzydziestu ośmiu minut, nie mówiąc mu, że zaczyna go kochać.


End file.
